Kogoro's Discipline
by Hrtofdrkns2
Summary: Warning: Dark and violent.
1. Chapter 1

Kogoro's Discipline by Hrtofdrkns

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/CC.

Warning: Dark, short, and violent.

Kogoro stared at the wall, his gaze enough to burn a hole in it.

It had been a terrible day. Ran had tricked him into meeting with his ex-wife at a small cafe. She should have known what would happen. Ten minutes of screaming that ended in food and broken glass and chairs everywhere, all of which he had been forced to pay for.

God damn women lawyers.

Ran had gone to attempt to calm her mother while he went home. It was getting dark now and Kogoro sat surrounded by empty beer cans. He was completely alone.

Except for the brat.

God damn brat. He just sat there, watching t.v. without a care in the world.

"Hey brat," Kogoro slurred. "Go get me some more beer."

Conan blinked at him before standing and going to the refregerator. Kogoro didn't like the look he gave him.

"Sorry, we're out." Conan called from the kitchen.

The detective's temper started to rise.

"Then go and buy some damn it!"

"But I'm only six. I can't buy beer."

What the hell? He had let the little son of a bitch into his home, and this was how he thanked him? It was time the brat got what was coming to him.

Conan closed the refregerator door and started to turn before he was lifted violently by the back of his shirt.

"Brat, I'll teach you to do as you're told!"

Conan didn't struggle. He knew it would just make the drunken man angrier. He really wished he had his wrist watch with him right now, but it was being repaired by Prof agasa.

Kogoro carried him over to the desk and swept his arm over it, knocking off pictures, beer cans, and piles of paper. He set Conan on his feet and ordered him to strip. Terrified, he did as he was commanded while Kogoro took off his belt. He picked up the small boy and placed him face down on the desk before striking him with the belt as hard as he could.

Conan screamed in pain and horror. As more blows rained down on his naked body, the heavy belt buckle cut into his skin. The pain was intense. All he could do was lay still and accept it, for he was sure if he moved he would be killed.

It wasn't like this with Ran. When Ran punished him he felt safe. It hurt, but it also felt warm and loving. And afterwards she would hold and comfort him. He had a feeling Kogoro wouldn't.

Conan's screams stopped as his voice gave out. He was praying to every god in every religion he knew of to let him pass out.

He no longer felt the individual blows, instead it felt like he was being burned alive.

Kogoro kept going. He could no longer see Conan. He saw Eri and everone else he hated. He was beating them all, punishing them for all their crimes against him. And they would pay. They would all pay.

Conan just wanted it to end. His prayers changed to pleas for death, anything to stop the pain.

Nearly twenty minutes later the belt dropped from Kogoro's hand as he fell to the floor, exhausted. He felt proud. He had shown them all. He was Kogoro Mouri damn it. He was the greatest detective in the world. He was someone to be respected.

Conan slowly crawled to the edge of the desk and rolled off. Eventually he was able to stand and painfully make his way to Ran's room.

It didn't matter right now that he was actually 17. He wanted his Ran nee-chan. For now he would have to be content with laying in her bed, and burying his face in her pillow, trying to find a trace of her scent.

To be continued.

Yes, Kogoro's train of thought doesn't make sense. Keep in mind that he is drunk and angry, and Conan is a convenient target.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to make it clear that I actually like Kogoro. He may be a drunken skirt-chasing moron with a temper, but he has his good points.

Still, if someone is angry and then drinks a lot all at once, things like this can happen.

Please review this and all my other stories. I thrive on reviews. Reviews make me happy.

Chapter 2.

Ran walked in the door and took off her shoes. She regreted setting her parents up. She hadn't thought that they would kiss and make up, but she didn't expect them to throw food and furniture at each other.

_I guess this is something I can't just fix._ she thought sadly.

She headed for her room, nearly tripping over her father. He was passed out on the floor, surrounded by empty beer cans. For some reason, he had take off his belt and cleared his desk.

_Well, I guess with enough beer, anything seems like a good idea._

Still, something didn't seen right. There was something hanging in the air, a bad feeling. Ran briefly wondered what it might be.

Then she saw the blood. It was dry enough that she knew someone had bled on the desk within the last ten minutes.

It wasn't much, only a few smears really. But that wasn't what upset her.

There was a small splash, about an inch across, on the carpet next to the desk. A few more blood spots made a trail to her room. The door was open, and the lights were off.

Cautiously, she approached the dark room, prepared to show this intruder that he had picked the wrong detective agency to rob. A moan from inside stopped her.

"No, please, no more! I'm sorry!"

_Conan?_

She switched on the light and gasped. She had seen blood, gore, and death, but nothing like this. Nothing that hit her this hard.

Conan was naked on her bed. He was covered in dark purple bruises and welts, some of which were bleeding.

"Conan!" She ran to the bed, embracing him. He cried out, pain racing through him.

"Ran! Ran!" he sobbed into her chest, trying to convince himself she was really here.

"It's okay baby. It's okay. I'm here." she cooed softly, forcing herself not to panic. Conan needed her to be calm, and she had to keep a clear head so she could help him.

Ran picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He cried and wailed when he saw her father, who was still passed out.

"NO! Please! Don't!" he clung to his nee-chan, trembling.

Ran didn't want to beleave her father did this. Sure, he sometimes hit Conan. And he had been angry and drunk. But still, what could have made him beat a child so badly?

She would deal with it later. Right now Conan was her only concern. He wouldn't let go of her, as if he was afraid she would disappear into thin air.

Opening the medicine cabinet, she searched for something for him. Settling on some children's pain releaver, she shook out two into her palm.

"Here Conan, take these. They'll help." she said, getting him a glass of water. He did as she told him while Ran turned to the bathtub. Turning it on, she felt the water with her hand until it was the cool temperature she was seeking. She knew that warm water would hurt Conan more, and he had already been through enough.

When the tub was full Ran undressed, picked up Conan, and stepped into the bath. She slowly lowered her little brother into the cool water, stopping for a bit whenever he cried out.

"It's alright Conan. It'll be okay." she reasured him.

When they both were settled, Conan on Ran's lap, cuddled against her chest, she started to bathe him. She cupped water in her hand and gently poured it on to Conan's back, washing off the blood. He relaxed after a bit and just enjoyed the sensations of the warm water on his skin and Ran's touch. It felt good. He felt loved and cared for and protected. His nee-chan was here, and she would take care of him.

"Conan," she asked him. "Did dad do this to you?" she already knew the answer, but she needed to be absolutly sure.

Conan whimpered before nodding slowly.

"I...I...couldn't buy him beer. He told me to get some, but I said I couldn't. Then he...he..."

"It's okay. He won't hurt you any more." Ran said as she stood, lifting him up. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." he replied as she set him on his feet. He wobbled a bit before steadying himself.

Ran carefully dried him, then wrapped him in a towel. After putting on her bath robe she carried him to her room and sat on her bed.

"Conan, what dad did to you was wrong. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything. Okay?" she asked him.

He nodded against her.

"And he'll never do this again. I'm going to make sure of that."

Conan didn't respond, instead yawning a little. He was exhausted.

Ran rocked him until he was asleep. She then placed him face down before opening her closet and getting out some clothes and a suitcase. She was about to go to Conan's room to get his clothes when she heard a moan. She thought at first that Conan had woken up, then realized it was her father.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the third chapter. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you hate it. Tell me if you felt nothing. Just tell me something.

I also want to change the name of this story. Any ideas?

Chapter 3.

Kogoro staggered to his feet. He couldn't remember why he was on the floor, but he knew one thing.

He needed beer.

Ran appeared before him, and she didn't look happy.

"How could you?" she demanded.

Kogoro looked at his daughter, confused.

"Huh? Wha I do?" he slurred out, still drunk.

Ran grabbed him by the shoulder. "Keep your voice down or so help me...!"

She dragged him through the door to her room. "Look!"

It took a few seconds for the detective's vision to clear. Conan was beaten really badly.

"What the hell happened to him?" he said out loud.

"Shhhh! Quite!" Ran commanded. "You did this to him!"

Kogoro blinked. That was impossible, wasn't it?

"I...I remember drinking, and he was being a brat..."

"You beat him nearly to death because he couldn't get you beer!" Ran screamed. She realized to late how loud she said it.

Conan woke up. He saw Kogoro and started to panic.

"No! Don't!" he backed up.

_He's terrified. _thought Kogoro.

"It's alright Conan." Ran told the small boy. After reasuring him she went to finish packing.

"Where are you going?" her father asked, following her into Conan's room.

"We're not staying here. I'm not going to let you hurt him again." she said, gathering up some of Conan's clothes.

After getting an arm full she started to walk out, only to find Kogoro blocking the door.

"Ran, you're not going anywhere." he said firmly.

"Dad, I really don't want to do this. But I need to protect Conan."

"Put those clothes back and..."

He was suddenly knocked back, out the doorframe and against the wall. He slowly sank to the floor.

The detective lay stunned. It just didn't seem real. He watched as Ran stepped over him, going to her room. A few minutes later she reappeared, fully dressed and with a suitcase, with Conan in tow. The boy clung to her when they got near Kogoro.

"If you ever touch him again, I'll kill you." Ran said. Her voice held an anger greater then Kogoro had ever heard before.

"Ran..."

She turned from him, walking out the door with Conan.

Kogoro stood up. That bitch. Just like her mother. Who did she think she was? He was her father damn it! Besides, it wasn't like he killed the brat.

"Fine! Leave! And don't even think about coming back!" he screamed out the door before slamming it.

He staggered towards the refrigerator for a beer.

Oh yeah. He was out.

Damn.

Scene Change

Ran sat in the taxi, Conan asleep in her lap. For the thousandth time that night she mentally berated herself. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so stupid her father would have never gotten so angry and Conan wouldn't have had to suffer like this.

The vehicle stopped and the driver told her how much it would be. Ran paid him and stepped out, balancing Conan and her suit case. She walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell urgently.

Lights came on upstairs, framing the silouet(sp?) of a woman donning a robe.

"This had better be important!" The woman yelled as she decended the stairs. Ran heard the door being unlocked, then it opened to reveal her mother. She looked angry at being woken up, but her gaze changed when she saw her daughter with the small child in her arms.

"Ran?"

Scene Change

"The guest room is ready. You can stay here as long as you want. Just tell me if you need anything." Eri said.

"Thank you." Ran told her as she carried Conan upstairs. Once there she got out a pair of his pajamas and dressed him, careful not to wake him. Conan cuddled up to her in his sleep as she pulled the blankets over them both. She stroked his cheek as tears started to make their way down her's.

"Conan," she whispered, "I love you. I know I haven't been a very good nee-chan. But nobody will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Scene Change

Kogoro groaned. Damn sunlight.

What was he doing in this ally? Oh yeah. He had gone out to buy beer. Judging by the number of empty cans around him, he had succeded.

He tried to think back to the previous night. He remembered seeing his ex, then the brat talking, then...

Oh god.

To be continued?

I don't know where or in what Eri lives. So I made it up. If I'm wrong, well, I've never been one to let the facts get in the way anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Some people think it is OOC for Conan to act like this. Mabey, but then again under extreme stress people have been known to revert to childish behavior.

Scenes Of Hope And Regret

After Tietan Elementry let out for the day, the detective boys decided to go to Conan's. He hadn't been at school that day and they debated why with each other the whole way. Genta thought that Conan was on some sort of detective mission. Mitsuhiko believed it might be a doctors or dentist appointment. And Ayumi said he was probably just sick.

Once there Genta rang the doorbell. They were answered by loud cursing, not unusual in the Mouri household. Kogoro answered the door, looking drunk and desheveled. This too was not unusual.

"What!" he snarled out.

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko jumped back, but Genta wasn't intimidated. They had seen Kogoro in a bad mood before.

"Can Conan come out and play?" he asked.

Kogoro's face fell. "Conan...isn't here."

"Where is he then?"

"I don't know. Ran took him away last night." He drank from the bottle in his hand.

The three children were shocked. Ran had taken Conan away? Ran had kidnapped Conan?

"Why?" the three asked in unison.

Kogoro turned away, shamefaced. "She just did alright. Now go away." He couldn't tell them the truth.

"But..." Ayumi began.

"I told you to leave! Get out of here!" he slammed the door closed. Damn kids.

Kogoro walked through the living room and laid on the couch. He drained the bottle, then threw it against the wall in disgust. It shattered, creating a rain of glass mixed with a few drops of alcohol.

It had cost him is marriage. He had lost his daughter, probably forever. And he had beaten a child nearly to death.

And he still couldn't stop drinking.

He was in hell.

**Scene Change**

Eri sat in her office, trying to concentrate on her latest client. But she had other concerns closer to her heart.

Conan had post-traumatic stress disorder. She was sure of it.

As a lawyer, she had to know more then a little about the human mind. And from what she had seen, Conan was traumatized.

Ran had left to get some take-out for breakfast early that morning. Conan had awoken, found himself alone, and started to cry. She did her best to comfort him, but it was no use. He wailed for his nee-chan and didn't stop until Ran returned.

Eri smiled in spite of herself. The memory of her daughter caring for Conan filled her heart with pride. Unfortunately, it also recalled to mind the image of Conan covered in welts and bruises from his thighs to his shoulders.

Eri had wanted to have Kogoro arrested after seeing the boy's horribly bruised body, but Ran told her no. She still loved her father and didn't want him to go to jail. Eri had complied with her wishes, not wanting to place Ran under any more stress.

Still, something had to be done. Kogoro had to pay for this.

**Later that night...**

Conan was back on Kogoro's desk. He couldn't move, his limbs held down by unseen chains.

He heard footsteps, coming closer and closer.

No. Not again.

He struggled with all his might, but the invisible chains held fast. He was utterly powerless, completely at the mercy of the source of those footsteps.

The footsteps stopped behind him. He heard the metalic clink of a belt buckle unfastening, followed by the slow hiss of leather against cloth.

No! Please! No!

But he knew. He knew that his words were meaningless. No won could help him now.

"Conan!"

He opened his eyes to find himself in Ran's arms. She rocked and reassured her little brother, telling him that it was okay, it was only a dream.

Logically it made no sense. He had been beaten, stabbed, and shot. But somehow what Kogoro had done felt so much more terrible. Whenever he thought back to last night he wanted to curl up in a fetal position, and possibly suck his thumb.

It was from someone he had trusted. It was worse then if it had been some random murderer, from who he could at least expect it.

Thank god he had Ran. If it weren't for her love, he was certain he would have lost his mind that horrible night.

Ran. He didn't deserve someone like her. Somehow she managed to be his best friend, girlfriend, big sister, and mother. She could be all at once, or only one, to suit the circumstances. And right now he needed a mother.

His tears slowly stopped, and Ran led him down stairs for some warm milk and mint chocolate-chip ice-cream.

To be continued?

Mint chocolate-chip ice-cream is one of my favorite comfort foods :).


	5. Chapter 5

Healing

The detective boys were suprised to see Conan in school. Ayumi ran up and hugged him, but was concerned when he stiffened at the contact.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?" the little girl asked.

Conan's voice was a dry whisper. "No. No I'm not Ayumi-chan."

Ayumi asked what had happened, but Conan wouldn't tell her. Later the detective boys followed Conan and Ran to her mother's. They were arguing whether or not to go in when Ran and Conan exited and walked away. Genta rang the bell and introduced himself to the woman who answered.

"Does Conan life here now?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes. Please come in." Eri said. She smiled. Good friends would help Conan recover faster.

"I guess you three would like to know what happened to Conan?" she asked. They nodded yes, so she continued.

Ayumi cried, Mitsuhiko looked sick, and Genta swore he was going to beat up Kogoro. Eri told them that the best thing they could do for Conan was to treat him normally. The boy in question soon returned with his nee-chan from shopping. He was supprised to find his friends waiting for him.

It took some convincing, but eventually he left to play with them.

**Scene Change**

It had been a week since the incident, and Eri was happy to see that Conan was getting better. But not as happy as Ran was to see her little brother going back to the way he used to be.

His progress had been truly remarkable. He and Ran were back in school and Conan went out with his friends every day after school. He was laughing and running and playing again. He still refused to sleep without his nee-chan, but he was growing more comfterable with being alone for longer and longer periods of time. And he still got scared when something reminded him of the incident, but his crying spells were happening less and less often.

Eri was more concerned right now with her daughter. She worried that Ran blamed herself for what had happened to Conan. She hovered over the boy as if danger lurked around every corner and got defensive if a stranger approached to close to him.

"Ran," Eri told her daughter when she came home from school, "You know that what happened to Conan isn't your fault?"

Ran shook her head no. "But it is. If I hadn't been so stupid as to set you and dad up to meet, he wouldn't have gotten so drunk and angry and Conan..."

"Stop it." Eri said. "You have no reason to feel guilty. You've done more for him then anyone else."

"But I..."

"No! You did nothing wrong. It's your father who was wrong. What he did is inexcusable. You've been there for Conan and cared for him and done everything you could."

Ran was crying softly now. Eri hugged her daughter, and stroked her hair. It wasn't fair. Ran shouldn't have had to deal with so much, so fast. But she had done well, both for herself and for Conan. And Eri made sure she knew it.

**Scene Change**

Kogoro lay on his couch. The phone rang, but he didn't answer it. Why bother? Why bother with anything? Ran and Conan were gone.

He had known how much Ran's absence would hurt, but he had had no idea how much he would miss Conan.

He drained his latest bottle, letting it roll of his chest. He had had it all, a good career, a beautiful daughter, and a little fan. And he threw it all away.

One dispicable, disgusting act of drunken violence, and it was all gone. He would never get it back, the life he had lived.

Nothing to do now but end it all.

He lifted the gun to his temple.

To be continued?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kogoro heard the trigger click, then nothing.

He had forgotten to buy bullets.

Damnit, he couldn't even kill himself right! He was about to head out when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it, hoping whoever it was would just go away.

"Mouri, it's Meguri."

He stormed to the door and unlocked it. He knew Meguri wouldn't leave unless he saw him.

The inspector was shocked by what he saw. Kogoro looked like he hadn't bathed, shaved, or changed his clothes in a week.

"What!" Kogoro demanded.

Meguri was taken aback. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. I heard some things."

"I'm fine. Go away." he tried to shut the door, but Meguri put his foot in it.

"No Mouri. You're not fine. That gun you're holding makes me think you're planning on killing yourself."

"So what if I am? It's none of your damn buisness!" he tried to close the door again, but Meguri forced his way in.

The place was filthy. Empty bottles and cans were everywhere. Kogoro gave up trying to keep Meguri out and just laid back on the couch.

"Kogoro," Meguri began. The detective looked up, Meguri almost never adressed him by his first name. "You need help. I say this as your friend."

Kogoro hung his head. "I've lost everything. Conan is terrified of me, Ran hates me, my career is over..."

"That's not true. You're still a great detective. And Ran has already forgiven you. She told me so herself."

Kogoro looked at him. "You talked to Ran?"

He nodded. "She wants her father back. She misses you alot."

"Where is she?"

"With your ex."

Meguri could almost feel the hope draining out of the man on the couch.

"Great. I try to contact Ran, Eri'll probably have me arrested for child abuse. I guess I deserve it."

"No." Meguri countered. "I talked to her too. Ran doesn't want you in jail, and her mother doesn't want to press the issue with her. She's agreed not to press charges if you get some help."

Kogoro leaned forwards. "What kind of help?"

"You know what kind I mean. I know a place in Osaka that specializes in people with both your problems. It's state of the art. They have support groups, counciling..."

Kogoro leaned back again. "I'm not going into any psycho programs or rehab!"

Meguri stood up. "Yes you are. There's a plane leaving for Osaka soon and you're going to be on it if I have to drag you aboard kicking and screaming. I promised Ran I would help you."

"Forget it! Now get the hell out!"

"No!" Meguri slammed his fist down on the coffee table, causing an avalanche of beer cans. "I'm not going to let you destroy yourself! I've seen it all before! Men and women with anger and alcohol problems who get drunk and kill somebody they love! You could have killed Conan and you will kill somebody if you don't get some help! Now pack your things, we're leaving!"

Kogoro gave in. What choice did he have? Meguri was right, of course. He knew that everything the man had said was true. He needed help, and badly.

"Meguri," he began. "Tell me one thing. Is Conan, is he okay?

"Not yet Kogoro, but he's getting there. He's pretty resiliant, and he has Ran caring for him. I think he'll be fine."

A few minutes later the two men were in Meguri's car heading for the airport. As they passed the buildings painted by the sunset, Kogoro asked Meguri to stop.

"Kogoro, I thought you agreed that you need help?"

"I know. I just have to do something. Don't worry, I'll make it quick. Pull over here."

Meguri pulled into a parking space and got out with Kogoro. He watched as the detective went into a payphone and dialed a number, one he had thought he would never use but was glad he knew now.

**Scene Change**

Ran was helping her mother with dinner while Conan watched t.v. She was feeling good, confident that Conan was getting better. He was laughing and smiling like before and seemed to be enjoying life again.

Only one thing could have made her feel better...

The phone rang, and Ran excused herself to answer it. She picked up the reciver and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ran, it's good too hear your voice."

"Dad!"

Conand and Eri both started to get nervous. Conan because he was still a little scared of Kogoro, actually it was more then a little, and Eri because she was afraid he would play on their daughter's feelings to try and get her to come back to him.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen Ran, Meguri's taking me to Osaka. He says that there are people there who can help me."

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I don't know. Ran, I've really messed things up this time. But I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you and Conan, and I'm sorry for everything. I know that doesn't make up for what I did, but I hope that you both can forgive me, someday."

Ran wiped tears from her eyes. "I already have, and I'm sure Conan will too. I'm so proud of you."

The voice on the phone sounded choked up as well. "Thanks Ran. I have to go now, Meguri says the plane's going to leave without us if we don't hurry. I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ran, one more thing. Tell Conan I'm sorry."

"I will."

"Thank you."

Ran heard a click, then hung up the phone. She walked over to Conan and embraced him.

She knew things would be okay.

The End

To Darkinfernofire, sorry, but I just couldn't work your idea in. Perhaps another time.


End file.
